In various applications, it can be useful to delay the transmission of an electrical signal. For example, such delayed transmissions can be used to synchronize signals for various circuits, including clock signals. Such signal synchronization allows integrated circuits to work properly. The transmission of an electrical signal can be delayed in various ways, including by use of a delay line. It is beneficial with respect to circuit operations, for delay to be linear so that control resolution is uniform. Certain previous approaches for implementing a delay line caused the delay line to exhibit non-linear delays.